This invention relates to apparatus for imposing hydrostatic pressures upon fluid-carrying systems to determine their integrity and freedom from leaks. More particularly, the invention relates to a simplified hydrostatic test apparatus incorporating a hydraulic system to operate an actuator to impose a desired test pressure upon a fluid-carrying system by means of filling the system with water and imposing the desired test pressure upon the water filled system.
There are numerous instances where it is desired to determine the integrity and fluid tightness of a fluid-carrying system when the system is in a relatively remote area. In such instances portable pressure-generating systems are required, and such systems are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,383, which issued May 14, 1974 to Carrol J. Matherne, and which shows a mobile tubing testing unit having the several parts thereof secured to a frame which is readily movable from one place to another.
In addition to the ability to conduct pressure testing in remote locations, it is also desirable to provide a self-contained system which is capable of being connected to the fluid system in a secure and rapid manner and which does not require the use of water in the primary pressure system, in order to avoid the freezing problems which would occur during outdoor operation of such a system in cold environments. For an example of such a system utilizing hydraulic fluid as the principal pressurizing medium which, in turn, is used to pressurize a system which has been filled with water, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,478, which issued Oct. 6, 1964, to A. P. Heldenbrand. However, the system shown in that patent is not disclosed in the context of a readily portable system, and it also utilizes a pair of pressure transfer chambers which include a hydraulic oil-water interface wherein both fluids are present within the pressure transfer chamber at the same time. Thus, the applicability of the Heldenbrand system to an outdoor site in cold weather conditions is limited.
In addition to the portability and low temperature environment requirements, it is desirable that such a system not be unduly complicated by numerous valves, fittings, connecting lines, and the like. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hydrostatic test system which is of a compact and portable construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved hydrostatic test system which utilizes fewer valves and connections than previously known systems in order to improve reliability.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved hydrostatic test unit which is so configured as to facilitate replacement of the several valves thereof.